This invention relates to hair roller cloth and hair rollers for hairdressing, particularly to one possible to handle swiftly, to set hairs into various curlings and waves, to protect hairs from harm, and to be replaced easily in case of breaking.
As to cold setting of hairs according to a conventional method, a hairdresser firstly winds hairs on a hair roller and then surrounds hairs hair roller with a cloth added with a setting chemical, and then baking the hair on the hair roller with heat for a period of time. Then the setting chemical is washed off the hairs and they are coated with another kind of chemical and baked for another period of time, checking always during baking if the hairs are set in good curls or waves or not. Then the hair roller cloth and the hair roller are removed in case of finishing setting. Cold setting generally takes about two hours.
As to heat setting of hairs according to a conventional method, a hairdresser winds hairs on a hair roller, and surrounds them with a hair roller cloth added with setting chemical producing heat for setting hairs. Heat setting generally takes a shorter time than that needed in cold setting.
However, conventional hair roller cloth and hair rollers are not so ideal, not having good practicability and effects, especially in the field of heat supplying. And hairs may be harmed more or less after setting, not to mention of nourishing hairs. Besides, since cold or heat setting cannot be operated fast, it is possible to harm hairs resulting in not so good curling or wave.